


catching you.

by amareizi



Category: Diamond no Ace
Genre: Ace of diamond - Freeform, M/M, diamond no ace - Freeform, misawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amareizi/pseuds/amareizi
Summary: sawamura eijun was a nine year old boy who loved baseball. he always turned his attention to a particular highschool team. once he had his mind set as to where he wanted to go to school, he meets a boy with glasses, that forever changed his life.
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship, sad - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. intertwining with you.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! i love writing fan fiction and the quarantine is making me motivated to write many chapters :) i haven’t wrote anything in two years, so i’m sorry if things are a bit confusing!!! here are some notes:
> 
> 1\. some of the information i make in the chapters are inaccurate, for example, the way of how sawamura and the boy in glasses meet !!!  
> 2\. i am a very sappy person who loves sad fanfics, so yes . this is a sad fic.  
> 3\. this fic is based off my favorite ship, misawa, from an anime called diamond no ace!!! please watch it!!!  
> 4\. i was inspired by my friends to start this fanfic, so thank you to them :)  
> enjoy!!!!!

how long has it been???? when did we meet? i’m trying my hardest to remember. 

oh, i remember now. it was almost 20 years ago. the day where our lives were fated to intertwine.

-

about twenty years ago, year 20XX

SAWAMURA EIJUN: 9 years old

** POV: SAWAMURA **

_ “mom!!!!! i’m going to go out for school now!” _

_ “be safe! remember how to get there!” _

my mom showed me last week how to walk to school since first, it really isn’t that far. second, mom became crazy busy with work so she didn’t have time to take me there, neither did anyone else. it didn’t matter though, i liked walking to school more than anything.

i was walking by many stores which sold many different things. clothes, furniture, food, i can go on and on. however, there was this one store that always caught me eye. the store for baseball. i don’t remember the store’s name anymore, since it closed down not long after. however, that store sold baseball merchandise and items. not pro-team merchandise, baseball merchandise for powerhouse high schools. i remember the merchandise they sold all too well. 

as i looked through the merchandise, there was this one hat that caught my mind. it looked blue, and i liked it. the wording had “s” on it.

_ “ah, are you interested in the hat for seido highschool, boy?” the cashier said to me. _

_** seido, huh? ** _

5 year old me nodded.

as i nodded, i looked up on the tv on the corner of the store.

_ “AND THERE IT IS!!!!! FOR THE SEVENTH TIME IN A ROW, SEIDO HIGHSCHOOL WINS THE FINALS TO GO TO NATIONALS!!!!!!” _

the cashier screamed in ecstasy. i remember staring at the tv, seeing all those players gather and cheer that they just won to go to nationals. they all wore the hat i had in my hand.

i smiled. i already knew which school i wanted to go to in the future at that point.

i thought about wanting to go to my family after school to discuss it. however, i bought the hat with the pocket change i had, and i went off to school.

school was the same, i don’t remember much of it. i was a naive kid and i didn’t know anything. all i knew was how to shout.

remembering me about wanting to go to seido and telling my family about it, i hurried home as fast as i could.

i was waiting to cross the street when the light was green. however, i saw a kid with his head down, crossing the street. he wore glasses too. however, he looked very sad.

the light was green.

cars started moving.

the kid didn’t notice and continued walking.

_ “HEY!!!!” i screamed. _

_ “YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CROSS THE STREET RIGHT NOW!!! LOOK AT THE LIGHT!!” _

the kid still didn’t hear me.

_ “... is this kid deaf.....?” _

i jumped into the street, as cars were moving.

the light was still green.

i’m still trying to remember what happened after that. my memory is still in a bind. however, i knew, that me jumping to save this kid, would forever change my life. 

i wonder, did it change his too? 

i wonder what he thought. 

i wish i could know.

i wish i asked.


	2. knowing you.

** SAWAMURA’S POV  **

i was waiting to cross the street when the light was green. however, i saw a kid with his head down, crossing the street. he wore glasses too. however, he looked very sad.

the light was green.

cars started moving.

the kid didn’t notice and continued walking.

_ “HEY!!!!” i screamed. _

_ “YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CROSS THE STREET RIGHT NOW!!! LOOK AT THE LIGHT!!” _

the kid still didn’t hear me.

_ “... is this kid deaf.....?” _

i jumped into the street, as cars were moving.

the light was still green.

-

everything happened so fast after that. i still kind of remember what happened. next thing i knew, i was in a hospital.

i glanced around and looked around the room. i saw my family rushing into the room, panicked, and worried.

_ “doctor, what happened to him?!?!” my mom asked in a panic. _

_ “apparently, a passerby was walking down the street and saw this kid run in a green light in attempt to save another kid, who was most likely unaware that he wasn’t supposed to cross. your child thankfully saved the kid, and probably went off to the sidewalk. i’m assuming both kids fell.” _

my family gasped in worry.

_ “anyway, he only has a mild concussion from the fall. make sure to not let him do anything that could be overworking, like exercising or running.” the doctor said, whilst he looked at me. _

_** i saved a kid, huh? ** _

_ “mister doctor, when will i be able to go??” i asked politely. _

_ “you’ll be able to go in a bit, seeing how your injury is pretty minor, but your family has to fill out some forms. would you mind waiting in this room for about ten minutes??” _

i nodded happily.

my family left the room with the doctor, and i was still looking around the room. however, there was this kid lying on a bed right next to mine.

THE KID WITH GLASSES ON THE STREET!

the kid slowly woke up. he was a bit confused as to where he was and slowly panicked.

_ “hey, kid, where am i?!” he asked with a stern voice. _

_ “don’t call me a kid, you look way shorter than me!!! how are you? you were walking across the street when it was a green light, so i saved you from a car crash.” _

the kid became silent after that.

_ “oh, i remember now.” _

_ “anyway, what happened to you? i shouted at you many times but you still didn’t hear me.” i asked in questioning. _

_ “it’s nothing. i had something on my mind. sorry, but thank you for saving me!” he said as he smiled. _

i remember looking back then, his smile was wide and genuine. his cheeks looked chubby. i stared at him for a bit because of that.

_ “well, just don’t do that again okay? you could’ve gotten really hurt. you’re lucky i was there.” _

_ “i am happy that you were...... hey... is that a seido hat?” he asked curiously. _

_ “yup!! that school has become my dream school. i would love to go there when i’m older.” i smiled. _

_ “oh wow, really?!?! me too!!! i want to go to seido too!!!” the kid in glasses said, happily as me. _

_ “maybe we could see each other when we get older??... hey, what’s your name?” _

_ “i’m miyuki kazuya!!!! i’m 10. how about you?” he replied. _

_ “i’m sawamura eijun! nice to meet you!!!! i’m 9!” _

“ _wow... so if we do go to seido, we might be able to see each other often!” miyuki laughed._

_ “that’s awesome!!! do you love baseball too?” _

_ “i love baseball. i actually play in the catcher position!!!” miyuki exclaimed. _

_ “i love it too!!! i play as a pitcher! maybe one day, we could play as a duo!!” _

_ “you’re right, i would want to catch some of your pitches!!” _

we laughed and continued to talk about our love for baseball. i’m pretty sure my cheeks hurt from smiling so much afterwards.

after a while, the doctor and my family walked into the room, telling me that it was time for me to go.

_ “i guess it’s time for me to go!!!! i’ll see you again miyuki kazuya!!!!” _

_ “same here!!! see you soon, sawamura eijun!!” _

as i walked out the door, we both looked back at each other one last time and grinned and held up a peace sign. our smiles were so big during that moment. i remember his vividly.

_ “do you know him, eijun?” my mom asked. _

_ “yup! i consider him to be my first friend who loves baseball!!!!” _

i had a huge grin on my face, knowing that i had made a new friend.

right as i walked away, i heard something that i shouldn’t have.

what i heard had wiped off the grin on my face.

_ “kazuya miyuki. 10 years old. your parents are deceased, so do you have any guardian to take you home?” _

silence followed.

_.....“i do not, sir.” _

miyuki kazuya.

** miyuki kazuya. **

who knew that name would be so important to me in the future.

who knew that once that name would be said again when we got older, that i had a remembrance of you.

what were you going through back then?

why did you look so sad?

there’s so much i wanted to ask you, please wait. 

don’t go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !!! im so sorry to not have posted in a while .. i suddenly went on a huge binge w anime so i didnt really think much ab posting .. but im back!! ive written a few more chapters before my unexpected-hiatus, so ill be posting them throughout the month or so and hopefully ill write some more soon!! in the meantime, enjoy <3


End file.
